Every Soldier Dies
by LanettaPack
Summary: TF:A. A human stumbles into a battle with the Autobots & Decepticons. Tries to run away, but falls and gets severly injured. Ratchet is ordered to take her to hospital. Sad ending! Comeplete.


**Every Soldier** **Dies**

The clash of metal could be heard from miles away as the heroes of Detroit the Autobots, fought the menacing Decepticons in a heated battle. In the middle of this fight is a tiny, terrified human, trying to run away from the giant robots. Her name is Addie, an ally of the Autobots. She tripped and stumbled, trying desperately to regain her balance. The poor girl failed, falling to the concrete earth. She screamed out in pain, the terrible noise sharp and shrill. Optimus glanced towards Addie. He saw her turning onto her back, hands gripping a shard of glass peirced in her chest. She started hyperventilating while spasms of shock threw her limbs heavily to the ground. Optimus worried.

"Ratchet, take Addie to the hospital ASAP!"

Addie suddenly went limp.

"Yes, sir!"

• • • • •

I barely notice my scream. The excrutciating pain distracts me. What feels like glass peirced my chest as I fell. Breathing became hard for me, like I'm dieing. I can't be dieing! I struggled to get the glass out, but it just sliced my hands open. I searched for anything to help, or at least comfort me. The pain came in heavier waves of heat. I tried again but it was useless. I stopped for a second, trying to think despite my clouded and blurred thoughts. The darkness threatened to drag me into unconscienceness.

• • • • •

Ratchet delicately picked up the girl and transformed. He set her on the gurney and monitored her. The medic hated seeing her in pain. He hated seeing anyone in pain. _She's losing too much blood,_ he thought as he evaluated Addie's appearance. Her white shirt and the shard of glass were stained with dark red blood. Her hands were cut deeply in the palms. Her facial expression showed great pain, distress, and tiredness from struggling to stay alive.

"Addie, can you hear me?"

Addie groaned after a second.

"Can you stay with me?"

No answer. Ratchet grew worried.

"What's you're favorite color, Addie?"

"Purple," she whispered. Ratchet chuckled.

"I like that color, too. Do you have any dogs or cats?" He saw her nod weakly. _Stay with me, Addie,_ he thought.

"What's its name?"

"Hope... Best dog ever..."

"Do you want to hear a joke?"

"Please.."

"Knock knock."

Addie smiled softly. "Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

Ratchet gasped. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Addie smiled and laughed but stopped abruptly and gasped. She gingerly touched the glass and the flesh around it. A tear slid down her face as she saw how bloody her hands and chest were. She tried sitting up.

"Addie, relax! Sit back down, please!" She colapsed into the gurney as a sob escaped her mouth.

"Ratchet..." Her heart rate increased.

"Addie, you're gonna make it through this. We're almost to the hospital, okay?" She didn't answer. Her heart rate slowed then increased again. Panicked, Ratchet sped to eighty-five miles. The hospital finally came into view. He watched the fragile human's slow breathing, the glass rising and falling with her chest. Her brown eyes were wide open. Her hair was damp from persperation and it clinged to her face. Her mouth formed a thin line.

"You're a soldier. If you can survive this long, you can survive through the rest of this."

Addie grew fearful. She held on to every fading word the old medic spoke. Death was pulling her away from reality. She became to exhausted to speak. Her eyes slowly closed, enjoying the rest.

"Don't go off-line on me, Addie. You're a soldier, remember?"

_Every soldier dies,_ she thought sadly. They arrived at the hospital. Ratchet transformed, Addie in his servos. He reluctantly scanned her bodily functions.

"Heart and brain failure," his system explained.

"No..." A tear slid down Ratchet's faceplate. "My soldier... Please don't be dead. Any flicker of movement, any tiny breath from your mouth... Just give me a sign that you might still be alive..."


End file.
